Whamon
Whamon Whamon is a large Aquatic Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Whale. Whamon are the Net Ocean's sworn protectors. Their enormity is of the highest class in the Digital World. Due to their enormity, they have so much data that normal computers cannot process them. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Whamon appeared to help rescue the other Digi-Destined from within the off-shore oil platform while Ikkakumon battled a MegaSeadramon under the control of the Dark Spiral (also saying that he lost a couple of pounds). Another one appeared in Australia near the Great Barrier Reef. It was unknown if that one had a DigiDestined partner. Digimon Tamers A Whamon was among the Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Frontier After escaping from the Castle of Crystal, the DigiDestined ended up in an undersea cavern. It was there they met a claustrophobic Whamon. It seemed, that when Grumblemon was taking Fractal code from the land, Whamon ended up getting sucked in by the void left behind and was trapped. But before he did, he ate a mass of seaweed that held the Beast Spirit of Thunder. After MetalKabuterimon defeated Grumblemon, the stress from the battle caused the undersea cavern to flood. But Whamon carried the DigiDestined to safety. In gratitude for getting him out of there, Whamon took them to the nearest piece of land at the Toucanmon paradise. Digimon World Whamon can be yours by evolving Betamon, Palmon and Penguinmon. It can also come to the city. Once you have destroyed Ogremon and his Bandits for the second time in Ogre Fortress, you'll find a Whamon in Freezeland. He says the Bandits have taken over his home and he brings you to his cave. The bandits will appear when you get there. They are Ogremon, Gabumon and Waruseadramon. When you defeat them, then Whamon will come to the city and acts like a ferry which will take you to either Factorial Town, or the Secret Beach Cave where you previously fought Ogremon, Gabumon, and Waruseadramon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Whamon appears as opponent in Igloo City tournament. Whamon cards belongs to Ice speciality. This card is the highest HP in Champion card group, 1800 HP, nearly Ultimate group. Digimon World 3 Whamon (Champion) can be found on Magasta Undersea Base. It is also a Blue Champion Card with 18/18, this is the highest power of Blue champion. Attacks * Blasting Spout / Jet Arrow: Shoots a jet of water from his blowhole. * Tidal Wave: Swims round in circles to create a tsunami in all directions. * Variations/Subspecies *Whamon (Ultimate) *KingWhamon Whamon (Ultimate) Whamon is a Sea Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from the whale. It lives in the deep oceans of the Net, and has a large build. Its enormity is of the highest class in the Digital World, and due to that enormity, it carries a volume of data that couldn't be processed by a normal computer. Although it has been possible to confirm it as the same species as those in File Island's coastal waters, this Whamon, which lives off of Folder Continent's coast, and whose appearance is totally the same, has surpassed the previous in both offensive ability and vitality, and accomplished an evolution to Ultimate.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/whamon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Whamon] Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Whamon is a Variable which restores 25% of DP to one ally.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Whamon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Darkness Server 2. Whamon digivolves from Dolphmon in line 56.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Whamon are enemies in the Dark Taichi's Crevasse. The Whamon card, titled "Force Chip", restores all of one Digimon's parameters.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digital Monster D-Project Whamon digivolves from Dolphmon and to MarineAngemon. Digimon World 2 Whamon digivolves from Dolphmon and Ikkakumon, and can digivolve to MarineAngemon. Whamon belongs Ice speciality and has special attack, Tidal Wave. Digimon World 3 Whamon (Ultimate) can be found in Seabed via Amaterasu City and Amaterasu City by fishing. Digimon World DS Whamon digivolves from Gekomon, and can digivolve into Plesiomon. Whamon is also found at the Under Sea Drive. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Whamon digivolves from Dolphmon, and can digivolve to MarineAngemon. Attacks *'Tidal Wave': Generates a giant tidal wave that destroys everything. *'Jet Arrow' Variations/Subspecies *Whamon *KingWhamon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Aquatic Digimon Category:Sea Animal Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Deep Savers Digimon